


Castiel's Crush

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Badly Written Smut, Big Brother Dean, Biting, Blushing, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Bottom Castiel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bully Dean, Bullying, Caring Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Classroom Sex, Crushes, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Daydreaming, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Tease, Dean/Cas Week, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Geek Castiel, High School, Homosexuality, Hormones, Horniness, Horny Dean, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jock Dean, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Naked Dean, Neck Kissing, Nerd Castiel, No Spoilers, No shame, Pet Names, Plot Twists, Popular Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), School, Schoolboys, Secret Crush, Sensation Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skipping Class, Smut, Staring, Stereotypes, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, Unrequited Crush, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, not really smut, tagging loads because why not, trying to get more people to read these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy shit this turned out longer than I'd expected! I can't tell if that's a good thing or not (I usually prefer short fics). Please leave feedback! Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the lack of fluff and tickles (which is what I usually write), I kinda got carried away in the plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Crush

It wasn't easy being the new kid, high school was hard enough without being _that_ person. The person that everyone picked on because they were weaker, different looking, smarter or not as athletically inclined. 

At Cas' old school, he had many friends, most of whom he'd grown up with. Now he'd moved across the country, he never got to see any of them anymore. He was friendless and clueless at his new school and incredibly nervous about his first day. You know what they say about first impressions. 

The whole 'first impressions' concept may also be the reason behind Cas setting his alarm for 4 o'clock in the morning and spending hours getting ready. Honestly, he was a nervous wreck. His current anxiety and anticipation overwhelmed him.

Cas wasn't your typical 16 year old, he was an interesting person to say the least. He listened to all types of music from classical piano pieces to the newest, trendiest rap songs. He kept his hair impeccable and neat, not a typical thing for boys his age. He didn't play video games, he watched black and white films, and he had a vocabulary that could give his new English professor a run for her money.

All these things about Cas made him stand out, essentially making him prey to those who seek flaws in others. 

\-----------------------------------

Cas had already, to no avail, tried making friends with others his age that hung out on his street. He'd stand in his garden, dressed in his best clothes, trying to convince himself to converse with his peers. Every time he'd tried, though, some idiot would make a comment regarding his outfit, swearing or laughing at him. He didn't understand.

On his first day at his new school, he made no friends. He didn't even try - he was way too nervous. He answered questions in class, raising his hand, his head held proud as he answered every single one correctly. He didn't steal the questions from anyone else, he was the only one with his hand up every time. He didn't mind though, he embraced his superior knowledge, knowing that in a few years everyone would be jealous of his academic success. But for now, he was just known as a nerd.

He'd sometimes have bits of rubber flicked at him, pencils thrown at the back of his head or an occasional comment sent his way. He was an extremely articulate person but he hid his worries and troubles concerning the bullying because he didn't want to show weakness. He knew that, in high school, bullies would latch onto weakness and feed off of it, they loved taking advantage of it. So instead, Cas just smiled at everyone. 'Kill them with kindness' he told himself.

Cas' least favourite subject was Physical Education, in fact, 'least favourite' was an understatement, he absolutely detested it. The only reason he bothered to turn up was the chance that he'd get a glimpse of seeing his crush, Dean, getting changed. He knew it was a bit perverted, and that if he was caught he'd regret it for the rest of his life, but he was willing to take that risk. He simply adored the way Dean's body looked when it was covered in sweat, the way he seemed to keep his shirt off just a little longer than he needed to cool down after the gym sessions. Heck he even watched Dean's beautiful ass as he ran on the treadmill. Maybe P.E wasn't as bad as he'd thought. 

He knew the crush he had was stupid and cliche; Dean was a tall, adonis like athlete and Cas was a lanky, awkward nerd who was always on the outside.   
He didn't care though, his eyes were made for looking so as far as he was concerned, he'd stare at Dean all he'd want.

This was, until, one day when Dean joined in on the teasing. Someone had taken Cas' books and thrown them on the floor. 

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" Cas asked his classmate, glaring at him.

"Why do you feel the need to be such a faggot?" The bully retorted.

Cas knew that he was only called a 'faggot' because the bully didn't have the brain capacity to come up with a proper, valid insult. All of the bully's jock friends didn't know that though, they just laughed along, believing that their friend was the most hilarious person in the world. 

"He looks like he's gonna cry!" Dean laughed. This made Cas go red in the face and even though he wasn't actually about to cry beforehand, he now felt as if he was. He couldn't believe Dean would join in on this. He was shocked and disappointed.

\---------------

The next few days similar events happened, Cas still admired Dean from afar, in class, in the locker room, in the gym. Everywhere he saw him. The bullies continued to torment Cas, nothing worse than the other day, though. Just small, annoying things that distracted Cas and made him angry.

Cas had stopped answering questions in class because, instead of being praised for his knowledge, he was shot down by his peers. He also tried acting dumb, sometimes, just to avoid the torment.

Dean could see right through it, though, and, watching his friends constantly bully Cas, he started to feel sorry for him. 

One day, Dean saw Cas sat in the cafeteria alone; not eating, but studying. He decided to approach him.  
"Hey, " Dean said, startling Cas. "What're you doing?"

"Studying." Cas mumbled, not lifting his head from his book as he felt a blush rise in his cheeks. 

"Well, are you ok? Do you need someone to talk to, cause, you seem a bit lonely?" Dean asked, and Cas couldn't tell whether he was being sincere or not.

Cas raised his head, locking eyes with Dean. "I'm good." He smiled shyly.

Dean studied Cas' eyes, noticing how blue they are and that he'd never seen them properly as Cas always had his head down.

"Ok, well, see you then." Dean left, greeting some of his jock friends on his way out of the cafeteria.

Cas lowered his head again, blushing more, confused and cursing himself for being so awkward.

\--------------

The small interactions between Cas and Dean became more frequent. He wouldn't class them as friends but they were definitely acquaintances now. He even found out that he lived a few streets away from Dean's house, he made note one day as he was walking home. He hoped Dean hadn't thought he was following him as he turned around several times to see Cas walk behind him, following every alleyway and road turn. They just took the same shortcuts.

Cas was in deep. He'd starting having wet dreams about Dean, he was paranoid that he may have been moaning Dean's name in his sleep, too.   
He thought of Dean every time he masturbated, he thought of Dean's body and he thought of that body being on top of him. He always got off so quickly, moaning and groaning, almost shouting Dean's name as he came.

He'd found all of Dean's social media, trying to pluck up the courage to follow Dean on Instagram or friend him on Facebook, but then Cas would definitely be seen as a stalker.

Sometimes on the weekend, he'd see Dean walking past his house while Dean was on his way to the supermarket. Cas wondered if Dean knew that he lived there. Cas would laugh as he watched Dean check himself out in almost every car window he passed - narcissistic much?

\-----------------

A few months after Cas had joined the school, the bullies were still picking on him, even though Dean told his friends to stop sometimes. _Sometimes._

"Hey, nerd." Dean said to Cas as they both entered the classroom for Biology, poking Cas in the ribs. Cas flinched and made an odd noise. Curse his sensitivity. 

Dean just chuckled to himself and continued walking to his seat, leaving Cas a hot, blushy mess in front of the class.

20 minutes into the lesson, Cas was asked to come to the front of the class to answer a question on the board, which he did, reluctantly of course. As he wrote on the board, one Dean's friends who had forgotten to bring a pen to class decided to steal Cas', which was tucked into his notebook.

The pen was sticking out a bit so he pulled on the end, accidently sliding out a small piece of notebook paper along with it, obviously doodles that Cas had been doing before he went to stand up.

To Cas' surprise, when he got back to his seat, his pen was missing and there was laughing being emitted from several boys around him. He looked over to Dean, which he often did when he was being bullied (to see Dean's reaction), and Dean was focused on the teacher.

He opened his book to find the doodle he was previously preoccupied with to be gone. He felt a rush of panic and dizziness make it's way to his head and suddenly he felt light headed. He tried to speak but instead an incomprehensible sentence escaped his lips and he felt his eyes swell up with premature tears.

"Aww, Cas has a crush on Dean? How cute." He heard one boy say maliciously. 

"How pathetic." Someone added, laughing right in Cas' face. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean's voice boomed, incredulousness apparent in his words.

"Here's a little doodle of you and Castiel, are you kissing? I can't tell," he continues, "And at the top it says 'Cas and Dean' inside a love heart."

"Wh- I- S-" Cas was speechless. He grabbed his bag, running out of the classroom.  
He let the tears escape from under his eye sockets as he ran through the hallway.  
He was embarrassed beyond compare.

\------------

Cas had been locked in his room for hours, panicking and stressing over that day's events.  
His door opened, suddenly, revealing Dean stood there looking empathetic.

"Hi," Dean said softly, "Your brother let me in."

"I-Uh-Ok" Cas muttered. What the hell was going on. 

"So.." Dean said, trying to break the tension.

"Look, I'm just gonna get this out there while I can," Cas blurted out, not knowing where his new found bravery came from. "I have a crush on you, I know, it's stupid, whatever I ju-"

Cas was cut off as _Dean's lips connected with his_.

Cas' eyes opened wide and he would've screamed 'HOLY SHIT' if his mouth wasn't occupied. But it was. With Dean's lips.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." Dean said breathlessly as he pulled away, staring into Cas' pristine eyes.

"I-It's fine." Cas stuttered. "I'm not upset anymore."

"Good." Dean said, a smirk rising on his face. "You wanna know what I noticed before? I thought it was really cute."

Cas was confused. "What did you notice?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"When I did this-" Dean cut himself off, poking Cas in the ribs for the second time that day. "You flinched." Dean laughed as Cas had the same reaction he'd remembered from before.

Cas just blushed, his head looking down at his legs that were dangling off the edge of his bed. Dean sat down next to him on his bed, gripping his arm, pulling them to the side and poking Cas again and again.

Cas started to giggle, showing off his adorable laugh. 

"So, Cas," Dean started, still poking Cas and trailing his fingers down Cas' side as he asked the next question. "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

Cas said "Yes!" through his giggles, thanking god when it didn't come out sounding as eager as he thought it would.

Dean just replied with a smile, straddling Cas on the bed and lifting Cas' shirt to tickle him more.

"Whahahahy are yohohou doing thihihisss?" Cas asked, squealing when Dean drilled a thumb into Cas' ribs.

"To see that smile," Dean grinned down at Cas. "Why else would I tickle you?" 

Cas cringed at that word, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I can't believe you're actually blushing, you're a dork." Dean teased, carrying on the tickling on Cas' shoulders and neck.

"Ohohoh my gohohod you're so mean!" Cas shouted, obviously not meaning it.

Dean gasped, acting offended. "Well, that was rude of you!" he smirked at Cas before turning around so he could tickle Cas' legs too.

"Ok ok, I'm hahahahappy nohohow plehehease stop!" Cas shrieked. He wasn't sure if he'd wanted Dean to stop though. Every time he though about the fact that Dean was sat on his crotch, his hands roaming all over his body, it sent a rush of heat straight to his cock.

Dean slowed down the tickling eventually, until he was cuddling Cas (they were just laying in a pile with their limbs tangled, basically), his fingers tracing patterns on Cas' back. He started tapping ever-so-lightly on Cas' back, still tracing circles, making Cas shiver.

"So, tell me about this crush you have on me?" Dean teased, not even attempting to hide the smirk that broke out on his face.

"Oh god, please no." Cas said, feeling his cheeks heat up. Dean thought Cas looked utterly adorable when he blushed, he loved to tease him just to see him turn pink.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you staring at me when I was half naked in the locker room? And in the gym, there's mirrors everywhere, I could see you drooling over me while I was running." Dean grinned, looking proud.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cas smiled shyly, punching Dean in the arm weakly.

\------------------

 

Everyday after that day, Dean decided that the only person who was allowed to tease Cas was him. If someone tried to hurt Cas; throw his books on the floor, call him a name, even look at him in the wrong way, Dean would get involved. Cas was so grateful for him.

"Dean, you're such a bad influence" Cas exclaimed, giggling.

"Cmon, Cas, just this once?" He pleaded, stroking his fingers gently up and down Cas' arm, sending shivers down his spine. He was trying to convince Cas to skip class with him.

"Ok ok." Cas gave in.

Dean's shit eating grin he displayed to Cas while dragging him towards a random, empty classroom was enough for Cas to figure out what Dean had planned.

A few minutes later, Cas and Dean were shirtless, on the floor in the back of the classroom they had to themselves. Dean was kissing up Cas' neck while he tickled Cas' upper back. He knew Cas loved the tiny tickly sensations from the light touches and Dean would do anything to hear Cas' giggle. 

"I love you, so much." Cas stated, interrupting himself with a moan halfway through.

"I love you Cas." Dean responded, speaking into Cas' neck as he continued kissing and nipping, making his way down towards Cas' collar bone. He sucked a love-bite into the collarbone and then licked across it, causing Cas to moan Dean's name. A rush of pleasure made it's way down to Dean's cock, causing him to throw his hips forward and grind against Cas' crotch.

Dean then continued down to Cas' nipple, flicking his tongue over it several times, feeling it harden.

For the next half an hour, Cas and Dean stayed on the cold floor, licking, biting, kissing and feeling each other up. 

**School wasn't so bad for Cas, anymore.**


End file.
